moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits Vlcsnap-2013-06-20-00h53m07s4.png *Warner Bros. presents *A Hughes Entertainment Production *Chevy Chase *"National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" *Beverly D'Angelo, Randy Quaid, Miriam Flynn, William Hickey, Mae Questel, Diane Ladd, John Randolph, E.G. Marshall, Doris Roberts, Juliette Lewis, Johnny Galecki *Casting by: Risa Bramon, Billy Hopkins, Heidi Levitt *Costume Designer: Michael Kaplan *Music by: Angelo Badalamenti *Editors: Jerry Greenberg, Michael Stevenson *Production Designer: Stephen Marsh *Director of Photography: Thomas Ackerman *Executive Producer: Matty Simmons *Written by: John Hughes *Produced by: John Hughes and Tom Jacobson *Directed by: Jeremiah Chechik Ending Credits and Logo *The End *Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Nicholas Guest, Ellen Hamilton Latzen, Brian Doyle Murray, Natalia Nogulich *Associate Producers: William S. Beasley, Mauri Syd Gayton, Ramey E. Ward *Unit Production Manager: William S. Beasley *First Assistant Director: Matt Earl Beesley *Second Assistant Director: Frank Capra III *Music Supervisor: Ron Payne *Art Director: Beala B. Neel *Set Decorator: Lisa Fischer *Camera Operator: Doug Knapp *First Assistant Camera: David Parrish *Second Assistant Camera: John Wagner *Script Supervisor: Mavis Girard *Sound Mixer: James Alexander *Boom Operator: Gregg Agalsoff *Assistant Film Editors: Kathryn Camp, Carlyn Montes De Oca *Supervising Sound Editors: Larry Kemp, Wylie Stateman *Sound Editors: George Anderson, David Baldwin, Neal R. Burger, Dan Hegeman, Lou Kleinman, Glenn T. Morgan, Vickie Sampson, Mark Stoeckinger *Supervising ADR Editor: Stan Gilbert, M.P.S.E. *Music Editor: Jim Harrison *Leadperson: John Rozman *Chief Lighting Technician: William M. Silic *Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: Michael Amorelli *Key Grip: Ted Rhodes *Best Boy Grip: Charles J. Bukey *Dolly Grip: Kurt Young *Cable: John Agalsoff *Property Master: Barbara Adamski *Assistant Property Master: David Newell *Men's Costume Supervisor: Eddie Marks *Women's Costume Supervisor: Mari Grimaud *Makeup Artist: Lee Harman *Hair Stylist: Kaye Pownall *Location Manager: Tom Busch *2nd Second Assistant Director: Bryan Denegal *Assistant to Jeremiah Chechik: Kirsten Welles *Assistant to Tom Jacobson: Katherine E. Beyda *Production Associate: Christie Johnston *Production Accountant: Ellen Adolph *Special Effects: Allen Hall, Gary Karas *Construction Coordinators: Richard Rankin, Kenneth J. Gagnon *Greensman: Neil David Pontecorvo *Stand-by Painter: Glen Cooper *Transportation Coordinator: Dan Marrow *Transportation Captain: Gaston Veilleux *Video Assist: Rich Cogswell *Animal Handler: Scott Hart *Craft Service: Shirley Randles *Caterer: Angel Trujello *Unit Publicist: Eileen Peterson *Still Photographer: Ron Phillips *Casting Assistant: Juel Bestrop *Production Aides: Chris Ciaffa, Craig Dietrich, Lisa Boss, Kim Bodner, Chris Hilsabeck *Assistant Music Editor: Gary Wasserman *ADR Editor: Joe Gilbert *Foley Artists: Edward Steidele, Gary Hecker *Re-recording Mixers: Chris Jenkins, D.M. Hemphill, Mark Smith *Special Visual Effects: Dreamquest Images, Justin Klarenbeck, Dave McCullough *Orchestrations: Charles Samek, Andy Barrett, Angelo Badalamenti *Process Projection: Bill Hansard Sr. *Main Title Animation: Kroyer Films, Inc. *End Titles and Opticals: Pacific Title *Negative Cutting: D. Bassett & Assoc., Inc. *Second Unit Directed by: Charles Picerni Sr. Director Of Photography: Eric Engler 1st Assistant Director: Eric Jewett 2nd Assistant Director: Vicki Lemay-Jackson 1st Assistant Camera: Tama Takahashi 2nd Assistant Camera: Craig Asato Chief Lighting Technician: Kevin Kelly Key Grip: Scott Robinson *Cast: Clark - Chevy Chase Ellen - Beverly D'Angelo Audrey - Juliette Lewis Rusty - Johnny Galecki Clark, Sr. - John Randolph Nora - Diane Ladd Art - E.G. Marshall Francis - Doris Roberts Cousin Eddie Johnson - Randy Quaid Cousin Catherine Johnson - Miriam Flynn Rocky - Cody Burger Ruby Sue - Ellen Hamilton Latzen Lewis - William Hickey Bethany - Mae Questel Bill - Sam McMurray Todd Chester - Nicholas Guest Margo Chester - Julia Louis-Dreyfus Mary - Nicolette Scorsese Delivery Boy - Keith MacKechnie Frank Shirley - Brian Doyle Murray Mrs. Shirley - Natalia Nogulich Bozo #1 - Tony Epper Bozo #2 - Hank Hooker Swat Officer - Alexander Folk Cops - Jeremy Roberts, Woody Weaver Young Executive - Michael Kaufman Parade Announcer - Doug Llewelyn *Stunts: John Robotham, Chad Randall, Cheryl Wheeler-Dixon, Eric Cord, Bill MacIntosh, Steve Kelso, Janet Brady, Scott Wilder, Tim Davison, John C. Meier, Phil Romano, Dick Ziker, Annie Ellis, Steve Picerni, Jeannie Epper, Sammy Thurman, Sandy Gimpel, Greg Barnett, William H. Burton, Harold Jones, Noon Orsatti *"Christmas Vacation" Written by Cynthia Weil and Barry Mann Performed by Mavis Staples Courtesy of Paisley Park Records *"That Spirit of Christmas" Written by Mable John, Joel Webster, and Parnell Davison Performed by Ray Charles Courtesy of CBS Records, Music Licensing Department *"Mele Kalikimaka" Written by Alex Anderson Performed by Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters Courtesy of MCA Records *"Hey, Santa Claus" Written by Harvey Fuqua Performed by The Moonglows Courtesy of MCA Records *"Here Comes Santa Claus" Written by Gene Autry and Oakley Haldeman Performed by Gene Autry Courtesy of Everest Record Group *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Written by Johnny Marks *Special Thanks to: The Town of Breckenridge, Colorado *Lenses and Panaflex® Camera by Panavision® *Color by Technicolor® *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *No. 30065 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IA IATSE Affiliated With A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. *This Motion Picture © 1989 Warner Bros. Inc. *Story and Screenplay © 1989 Warner Bros. Inc. *All Original Music Compositions © 1989 WB Music Corp. *All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all other countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infrigement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. *The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. *Hughes *Distributed by Warner Bros. • A Warner Communications Company Category:Credits